


Raindrops on Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Raindrops on Roses

Harry always hated the rain. In Privet Drive, rain meant Dudley couldn't go outside and had nothing to so but torture Harry all day. Rain meant muggy days in the summer, the  weather pressing down on him, heavier then Uncle Vernon. Rain meant he couldn't go ride his broom, couldn't sit by the lake and laze in the sun. Rain meant being trapped in dusty libraries and Filch's wrath at the mud on the floors.

Ginny taught him rain was for running in, rain was for finding trees to cuddle and hide under, reveling in the storm. Rain with Ginny was full of kisses and laughter, her hair flying behind her like a red curtain. It meant Ginny laughing as he shook out his wet hair and her pushing it out of his face, saying "You're and idiot," before kissing him, so that he feels like it's summer instead of the middle of a storm.

Rain means they can sit inside, cuddling and watching the water hit the windows, huddled under a blanket in the common room. Rain means the comforting sounds or raindrops as they talk into the evening.

Harry loves the rain, because every moment with Ginny is the best moment in his life.


End file.
